Belfraw Martini
Belfraw (ベルフラウ・マルティーニ, Berufurau Marutīni) is a character in Summon Night 3. She is one of the four selectable students and one of the two female choices, with Alieze being the other one. Personality She can simply be described as an “ojou-sama” (rich lady). At the beginning, She has a sort of attitude, albeit an annoying one, this is due to her pride of being born under nobility, but she soon notices that nothing of this mattered and then started to act more friendly with others. She always tries to act like a mature person, but can be a bit childish sometimes, for example she can get jealous. She may look like a spoiled brat at first, but she is actually always working hard in the shadows. When she becomes an adult, her personality is very similar to Ardylia’s, being very serious and with a cold aura, but is actually very caring. Background Belfraw's mother died while she was still a baby, and the fact that her father was always occupied, she grew up practically alone. Even so, she is a very prideful noble and wanted to make her father proud. She accepted her father’s proposal to study with an ex-soldier, so she could become useful to him someday. However, she is not too interested in becoming a warrior, being more attracted to the art of summoning. Development She iwas on a trip by ship with her new tutor, when they suddenly get attacked by pirates, who were looking for a magic sword. A storm threw her out of the ship and when she woke up, she was in an weird island filled with monsters that tried to attack her, but she was saved by a tiny Youkai called Onibi and her teacher using the magic sword that the pirates were looking for. They make a temporary alliance with the pirates and together they try to investigate the island, only to find it is inhabited only by summon creatures. They became friends with everyone in the villages but were attacked by the army right away. Between their battles, the protagonist decides to start Belfraw’s lessons anyway. She complains at first but soon notice her teacher was very serious about it. She shows a particular attraction to the art of summoning but says she doesn’t need a summon partner and insisted she wanted Onibi as her partner instead, making a temporary contract with the Youkai. Belfraw showed a bit of a her jealous side when the main character starts to teach other children in the island, but she calmed down when the protagonist promised to spend more time with her. She puts an end to all the mess in the class by becoming the class representative, as she had a strong aura that made people follow her, something her teacher needed. Belfraw also came to admire Ardylia, as she is the ideal woman in her eyes. She even start to call her “onee-sama” (big sister). She starts to respect the main protagonist and becomes more mature during the adventure. She is the one to give motivation and courage to the main character and they fight side by side in the final battle. In her ending, she falls in love with Rexx, but admits she is too young, so she forced him to promise he would accept her when she becomes a full-fledged woman. In the Karma ending, Belfraw goes on a journey with Onibi to look for the protagonist after he got taken over by Shartos. The journey lasted even when Belfraw became an adult. In the epilogue, Belfraw becomes an adult, and is protecting the island in the place of her teacher who was on a travel to help their friends from the island who suddenly got very sick. She met the party from Summon Night 2, who were looking for remnants of Black Kasura from Melgitos. Together, they discovered that Melgitos had infected the island's ruins and was creating a new body for himself. This was also affecting the group of Protectors, since they have a connection with the island's installments. They fight against the demon and, when the Krips get purified, Belfraw revealed she possess her own magic sword: the Fowyardia, the revived form of Crissles. Using its orange rays of Mana, she helps to put a stop to the demon. Trivia *In the PSP version, the adult Belfraw has a battle conversation with Rexx, where she tells him it’s time to keep his promise with her, to which Rexx stay speechless. *She has a bit of a complex due to the fact that even at adulthood she still has tiny breasts. *Her clothes in the adult version seems to be inspired by Aty, but they still the same even when the player chooses Rexx. *Ironically, it’s Aty who borrowed something from her in Summon Night 5, as she is seen with a version of Belfraw’s hat. *Her red color scheme is actually a clue her summon affinity. Gallery SN3-Belfraw4.jpg|Belfraw transformed SN3-Belfraw5.jpg|Belfraw using Fowyardia SN3-BelfrawEND.jpg|Belfraw in her ending SN3-18.jpg|Belfraw's new year promotional art SNCollection3-Belfraw1.jpg|Belfraw in Summon Night Collection SNCollection3-Belfraw2.jpg|Belfraw in a rare card in Summon Night Collection Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 3 Character